Save Me
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are together, everyone is happy for them except for one. That person then hurts Kuroko and leaves him bleeding. The next day the Kiseki no Sedai comes to his house and discover the mess. Akashi takes Kuroko home and get's him checked up. Kise and Aomine have an idea on who might have caused it but their not sure yet..
1. Chapter 1

They were happily walking through the park, they looked so free and alive. Everyone was happy for them, well..almost everyone except for someone from the basketball team who had injured Kuroko during a match on purpose, Akashi forced him to resign from the team otherwise he would have gone to the extremes of revenge for hurting his lover.  
Someone was annoyed by the sight of Kuroko and Akashi being all lovey-dovey together, but silently smirked to himself _'Just you wait Tetsuya..soon I will break you so you can never smile again..'_ He thought and walked away from there.  
Kuroko stopped walking for a minute and looked around ''What's wrong, Tetsuya?'' said Akashi while looking at the slightly smaller boy who just shook his head ''It's nothing, just imagining things I guess..'' Then he smiled and toke his lovers hand suggesting to continue walking which the other agreed to. Kuroko still felt as if someone was following him and he was getting a little nervous with the time but furthermore the date went well, then Akashi brought him home and went away as well.  
Not an hour later there was a knock on Kuroko's door, the boy hesitated to open up but did so anyway. It was someone with silver greyish hair that had hurt him in the second years of Teiko middle school. The person smirked ''Long time no see..Tetsuya.'' he said and got in the house. Kuroko's eyes grew wide and ran to his room but the person was fast and caught up in very little time, he grabbed the smaller boy and threw him on the bed with no mercy.  
Then he hovered himself over Kuroko, he still tried to get away but it was a useless effort. Kuroko knew that the person wouldn't let him go so he gave up and waited until it was over which was surprisingly quick, but just enough to break him. The person left him bruised, bleeding and crying just like he wanted in the first place.  
The next morning Kuroko wasn't at school, Akashi was getting suspicious and so were the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. After school they all went to see Kuroko at his house, the door was wide open which was pretty strange and the miracles went inside only to find the whole apartment trashed. Kise gasped, Aomine stared, Murasakibara dropped his bag of crisps, Midorima stayed quiet and Akashi trembled slightly, 'what the hell happened here?' they thought as they looked around for Kuroko and after a while Akashi found him in the bedroom bruised and naked on the bed with empty eyes looking at the ceiling. He covered him with a blanket and look a good look at Kuroko's face, no facial expression but you could see that he had been crying. ''Shintarou call a doctor, Daiki get Tetsuya's clothes, Atsushi look around if you can find anything, Ryouta inform Seirin that Tetsuya cannot play and won't be attending school'' no one defied him and as they were told, not an hour later they all were in Akashi's house. Kuroko was getting treated by Midorima's father, Seirin was called, Aomine brought Kuroko's clothes even though he still hadn't woke up unfortunately.  
A few hours after all the chaos, the boy woke up little by little ''Ngg…'' Akashi looked up and he saw Kuroko opening his eyes he went to his side ''Tetsuya?'' he carefully asked. Kuroko blinked a few times ''..Aka..shi..kun..'' he said slowly ''How are you feeling?'' The red haired teen asked ''I'm…okay..'' Kuroko smiled a little even though he was hurt pretty badly. Shocked was the word that you could read all over Akashi's face, he was hurt but he could still smile, impossible.  
Akashi hugged him gently ''..I was so worried, Tetsuya…thank god you're still alive'' the smaller one buried his face ito the other ones chest ''Akashi-kun…I don't deserve this..'' his voice was so broken all of a sudden and it looked lke he was going to break ''What do you mean Tetsuya?'' Akashi was getting confused.  
Kuroko didn't reply but instead started sobbing quietly, the shirt that Akashi was wearing slowly got wet but he didn't say anything about it and just let the boy be because he had no idea what to do.  
A few minutes later he stopped crying and started to explain what happened ''..Someone came to my house..i tried to get away but he was too fast and then..then h-he..'' Kuroko fell silent again, mostly because he felt so dirty and disgusting. Akashi look at him but didn't say anything instead he toke the boy to the bathroom and filled the bathtub for Kuroko to let him relax a little bit because he could see that the smaller one was still in kinda shock. Akashi undressed him and put him in the warm water slowly to not scare him. He always wondered how Kuroko could be so skinny since he ate enough, sighing he washed his hair and just waited for Kuroko to get out of his 'in shock state'.  
Half an hour later Akashi pulled him out, dried and dressed him again, then brought him to one of the guest rooms and laid him down under the covers. Kuroko still hadn't said a single word after he had broken down crying, which left the others worried but they couldn't do anything but wait. Most of them blamed themselves for letting something like this happen. Aomine and Kise stayed over because they didn't want to leave their friends alone, Midorima would go to get their stuff and Murasakibara made some tea to calm them all down a bit. ''Aka-chin, here. You should rest for a while'' Murasakibara gave Akashi his cup of tea and brought him to the living room where the other two were. Aomine murmured something and Kise looked up ''..You really think so Aominecchi?'' to that question the tan boy only nodded. Kise thought about ''Well, that wouldn't be a surpise though..'' he whispered, Akashi looked at them both ''What are you talking about?'' ''Well, Aominecchi thought that the person who did this might be..Haizaki..''said Kise while looking at the floor.  
''Haizaki..? why do you think that?'' Murasakibara came out of Kuroko's room, Aomine looked at him straight in the eye ''Since he's the only one who really hated Tetsu''

**So, This is something new that I wanted to try out. I think I'm going to make 3 chapters of this plus this one. Also there could be some typo's , I hope not.  
And I still don't know a good title for this, so please leave one in the reviews.**

**R&amp;R  
Bye~. **


	2. Chapter 2

They all thought about it intensely and came to one conclusion ''One of us has to go to Haizaki to see if he knows something or acts suspicious'' said Midorima thoughtfully.  
Kise didn't agree but did not say it because this wasn't for his sake but for Kuroko's, sighing he went along with the plan ''So..who will it be?'' he asked while looking over to Akashi who had closed his eyes.  
''Murasakibara will go to Haizaki, Midorima is going to see if the security cameras caught anything and Aomine, Kise and I will stay here to look after Kuroko, understood?'' After all of them nodded or said 'Yes' Akashi went back to Kuroko's room to check up on him.

Aomine and Kise couldn't really do anything at all so they went to play a bit of basketball just to get some distraction. ''Kise, your play is absolute crap, what's going in your head?'' Aomine said with slight worry ''Oh..it's nothing Aominecchi'' replied the blonde one. The bluenette sighed ''It's Haizaki, am I right?'' Kise's eyes widened but didn't say anything about it ''I'll take that as a yes then. Don't let him get the better of you, we all know what he did to you but that's going to happen again. So stay strong for Tetsu, okay?'' Kise blinked and slowly nodded ''Aominecchi..thank you'' he smiled.

In the meantime Murasakibara went to Haizaki's house since they hadn't moved after middle school, he knocked on the door and Haizaki's mother Yuki opened it ''Mura-kun, long time no see.'' The older woman smiled ''How are you?'' ''Fine, but Yuki-san is Haizaki here?'' Murasakibara asked politely.  
The woman shook her head ''No, he isn't but if it's important I can leave the message for you'' she suggested, he thought about it and nodded ''Please tell him that Akashi Seijuro is looking for him''  
Yuki and he talked for another minute or two before he headed back to the Akashi resistance. 

Midorima sighed ''Akashi..this better be worth it..'' he had to flirt with the security woman who was there to let him see the footage which he wasn't pleased with at all. In the end he got in and started to look through it, then he stopped. There was a black spot near Kuroko's house, Midorima didn't know what it was exactly so he zoomed in on that part and printed it out, maybe Akashi knew what it was. So he got the tape and made his way to the Akashi resistance without saying a word to the security guard.

Akashi looked at Kuroko who was silently asleep again since the freak out that had been quite a shock to him and the miracles. He brushed some hair out of the light blue haired his face and checked his temperature, it was normal which was good. He smiled a little bit at that fact since he was really worried about Kuroko, then the boy moved and opened his eyes slightly ''Akashi-kun..'' Akashi looked up ''You're awake'' he said sitting down next to him.

''How are you feeling?'' Kuroko looked at Akashi ''I'm feeling fine'' he smiled and sat up but immediately laid down again. He cringed in pain and Akashi tried to touch him but Kuroko slapped his hand away ''Don't..'' for a moment he was shocked but soon understood why he had done that to him. After he had calmed down, he went to the living room with Akashi and they waited for Midorima and Murasakibara who could come back any moment. Akashi got him something to drink and a blanket because Kuroko had said that he was feeling cold, Kuroko sat on the couch when Murasakibara arrived and almost immediately got could up in a hug ''Kuro-chin~'' he patted the latter's shoulder ''Murasakibara-kun..can't breathe..'' ''Oh..sorry'' Murasakibara set the boy back down on the couch with a smile. ''Atsushi..'' the boys suddenly felt a dangerous aura behind them and saw Akashi with a sickening sweet smile and the purple haired hid behind Kuroko ''Sorry Aka-chin''  
Then the bell rang, Kise and Aomine got back from the basketball court but didn't say anything about Kuroko being awake instead they both went away to their own room. Minutes later Midorima got back and sat down next to Kuroko and looked at Akashi ''Akashi I think this is something you would like to see''  
Akashi raised an eyebrow ''How do you mean?'' the greenette sighed and gave him the tape.  
**''See for yourself, but be prepared''**

**That's it for this chapter.  
R&amp;R, no flames please.  
Bye~.**


	3. Chapter 3

With a raised eyebrow Akashi toke the tape from the green haired male in front of him and retreated to his own room to look at it in silence. Murasakibara and Kuroko only stared at his back as he left the living room with saying anything but did not question it, instead they started to have a conversation about sweets and stuff to reduce the stress level that was in the mansion at the moment.

Akashi put the tape in a recorder and turned the screen on. After a few seconds the video started and he watched it carefully to not miss any suspicious things that might have been important. Then he saw a dark figure enter Kuroko's house with force that was easy to see. 'Who was that?' was the question that was lingering in Akashi's mind as he watched the rest of the tape but soon turned it off because he saw things that turned his stomach upside down.

In the meantime Kise and Aomine got back to the living room and were chatting along with the three other individuals on the couch. Smiles and laughs filled the room as they forgot what happened the night before, but it lasted only a little while. Akashi came back and asked Midorima to come with him and of course did Midorima obey him. They rest didn't pay too much attention it them and continued their chatting.

Akashi and Midorima walked to the kitchen and closed the door ''Shintarou..that was..'' he started. Midorima nodded ''..I know..it's absolutely horrifying..''  
There fell a silence and both looked at each other with both no idea what to do. Then they heard a scream and made sharp turn to the direction where the sound came from and ran that way. ''What's going on?!'' Akashi and Midorima shouted in unison, the red haired looked at Kuroko who stood and stared wide eyed at the window shaking terribly. He quickly made his way over to the boy ''Tetsuya..?'' Kuroko did not respond so he tried it again ''Tetsuya?'' he touched his shoulder slowly but the hand was slapped away in the same second and tears came out of the light blue haired boy's eyes. Midorima soon knew what was going on ''Akashi cover his eyes. Murasakibara close the curtains and Aomine and Kise go back to your room for a while'' they all did what they were told, including Akashi.

Kuroko was struggling against the touch of Akashi's hands on his body, but the other was stronger to keep him in place.  
Midorima checked Kuroko's pulse and asked Akashi to lay him down in a bed and he did without questioning the greenette who was going to look outside to see if there was anything that could've caused Kuroko to react like this but he saw nothing so he went inside again. Murasakibara stood near the door with a very worried expression ''Mido-chin, is Kuro-chin going to be okay?'' Midorima didn't know how to answer it and looked away. ''Of course'' said a third voice and they both looked at the room ''Akashi..'' said Midorima silently. Akashi leaned against the wall ''He's going to be alright, eventually..'' he said but even he wasn't sure about that statement right now. But he didn't want his teammates to be stressed out too much, especially not Kise who he was sure that he wouldn't be able to take it. Aomine walked down the hall ''Akashi..look at this..'' he threw a letter at him that Akashi catched without any effort, he opened it and read it. The tall tanned male walked back to his and Kise's room to comfort the blonde who had been crying ever since Kuroko screamed. 

Kuroko opened his eyes and found himself in Akashi's bed, he sat up and looked around. He was alone in the room.  
Sighing he turned his head to the window and saw the moon glowing and the stars glistering in the dark sky. Kuroko suddenly saw a pair of eyes looking straight back at him and he screamed Akashi's name and he came in into the room ''What's wrong?'' he asked Kuroko with worry in his voice.  
Kuroko pointed to the window ''..E-eyes..'' Akashi toke the fragile boy in his arms and rubbed his back ''Relax..you're safe here..'' he whispered softly.  
After a few minutes Kuroko found himself asleep in his former captain's arms, feeling secure and safe.

**That's it for now.  
R&amp;R  
Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kuroko found himself in the arms of Akashi, which he fell asleep in yesterday. He look up to see his face, it looked calmer than usual. The light blue haired boy smiled and carefully tried to get out of Akashi's grip, he did but not without effort.  
Then he got dressed and went to make breakfast to keep himself occupied for a while.

Akashi woke up not much later, at first still a little sleepy but was wide awake after noticing that Kuroko wasn't in the bed nor in the room. He started to look for him but couldn't find him, eventually he ended up in the living room. A sound was heard when he had entered the room so the red haired turned around only to find Kuroko putting plates on the table, he frowned ''Tetsuya, what are you doing?'' the latter looked up ''setting the table for breakfast, Akashi-kun.'' was the response he got before Kuroko disappeared in the kitchen to get the food.

Murasakibara woke up to the smell of food and soon found himself in the living room with Akashi ''Mornin' Aka-chin Kuro-chin..'' He said lazily before taking a seat at the table, waiting for others patiently which wasn't really his character when it came to food but after what happened almost nothing was 'in character' anymore so it didn't really matter. Then he spotted a letter forgotten on the floor so Murasakibara picked it up ''Ano..Aka-chin, is this yours?'' Akashi turned around and looked at it for a moment before nodding and taking the letter carefully as if it was fragile then putting it in his pocket.

Aomine and Kise were still asleep after last night, they had talked a lot about what happened at Teiko Middle School and Aomine had comforted the blonde the entire night until they fell asleep. Kise woke a little earlier than Aomine but only a few minutes, he didn't want to think about the break down yesterday so he thought about something else basketball related, of course.  
Aomine opened his eyes only to see a Kise hanging above him, he blinked three times before pushing the blonde of of him ''Kise…what the hell?'' the blue haired sat up and looked at the other with an annoyed look ''Good morning Aominecchi.'' Kise said with a smile, he sighed and got out of bed realizing that he was still fully in clothes since he forgot to change but he didn't give a damn right now ''Come on Kise'' When Aomine said that the blonde just followed him like a pup to the living room.

In the meantime Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi were already sitting at the table when those two finally came, the food was still warm so it didn't need to be reheated, fortunately.  
Kise and Aomine both took a seat after saying their 'Good morning's' to everyone, then they started to eat quietly since nobody really felt like talking but it didn't seem that anyone minded that right now. Kuroko glanced at Kise but didn't udder a word instead he got his empty plate and made his way to the kitchen but before he patted Kise's head gently, trying to say he should just relax.  
After he had disappeared the miracles looked at Akashi before Midorima asked ''Akashi, what now? It seems as if he's trying to make it look like nothing happened'' The red head could only nod to that statement and then Murasakibara said ''Aka-chin, maybe it's time to read the letter. We still don't know what's written inside''  
Akashi got the letter from his pocket ''I guess you're right Atsushi'' .

**Finally done for now.  
sorry for not updating for sooo long, I had the chapter already written in a notebook but just couldn't find the time to upload it but it's here now, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad.  
If there are some thing unclear or you don't like something, feel free to say it in the reviews.  
Also, the next chapter is going to be a little more Akashi-centered and I'm going to put some parings in it, if you want a pairing in it, tell me.  
Until next time, bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi opened it and started to read it out loud:  
_''To the generation of miracles, Your efforts of trying to keep Kuroko Tetsuya safe are futile. Now it seems that he's recovering but how long do you think that will last?  
A week? Two weeks, maybe? It won't matter because you see, I will break him.  
And you may be wondering 'Why Kuroko?' I'll answer that question.  
Because he is your weakness.  
This is your punishment for everything that you all have done to us.  
Oh, and Seijuro you should close the curtains when you go to sleep, just in case.._

_-The punisher''_

As soon as he read it the room went quiet. Midorima frowned ''What's the meaning of this? Our punishment?'' Kise was visibly shaking , he was scared ''Kurokocchi… I-I'm going to check up on him..'' with that he left the room and went to the kitchen where Kuroko was.  
With him out of the room, Aomine kicked a chair that was nearby ''God dammit!'' ''Daiki! Stop that.'' He looked only to see a very angry Akashi standing in front of him ''We know how you feel but kicking stuff isn't going to help, we should keep it down so Tetsuya won't notice. Okay?'' The red haired looked around and they all nodded ''Good, now who could be targeting him except for Haizaki? Any ideas?'' Midorima thought about it ''Maybe…'' Murasakibara looked at him ''Do you think really it's..Haizaki?'' he said carefully waiting for Midorima's reply ''well, kinda..'' Aomine sighed ''Yes or No grasshead, make a choice''.

The green haired looked up ''For once the Aho is right, it's a yes I think it's Haizaki. Who else would hurt him?'' ''Hanamiya maybe.. he looked really pissed at Tetsuya after Seirin had won that match'' was what Akashi thought out loud by accident. All eyes went to Akashi ''That creep from Kirisaki Daichi?'' the dark blue haired shivered ''He gives me the chills..''  
''Okay, this is how we're going to do it. Atsushi and Midorima go to Hanamiya and Aomine and I go to Haizaki since he still hasn't contacted me even though I'm sure his mother told him to.'' Akashi then heard something falling in the kitchen ''Kurokocchi! Don't touch it'' They heard Kise shouting which was unusual so they walked to the kitchen ''What's going on?'' Kise and Kuroko looked up ''Kise-kun dropped a glass'' was the only response they got before Kuroko walked out of the room, leaving the blonde alone with the other miracles ''Kise..you idiot'' ''Aominecchi..so mean!'' he whined.

Ten minutes later after the glass got cleaned up and Akashi had explained the plan to Kise they went to work in pairs of two. Aomine still knew where Haizaki lived since he had been there once in middle school, it wasn't that far away from Akashi's house surprisingly but they didn't mention it during the short walk to the address.  
When Aomine and Akashi got there, Aomine knocked on the door and a few seconds later Haizaki opened the door ''What the hell do you two want?'' Akashi glared at him ''What did you do to Tetsuya?'' ''Nothing'' then the blue haired stepped a little closer ''You sure you didn't do anything to Tetsu?'' Haizaki didn't back off ''Yes Aho and do you even have the right to still call him 'Tetsu' after what you've done to him?'' Aomine got quiet after that comment and looked away.

The silver haired boy smirked ''Thought so, and Seijuro don't be stupid even if I did do anything…you wouldn't be able to stop anyways'' and with that he closed the door leaving the two miracles speechless at the door, they then looked at each other and went back to Akashi's house.  
The other two were already back since Hanamiya wasn't home and his parents lived too far away, when Aomine and Akashi got inside there was tea waiting for them in the living room for some reason but they didn't think much of it so they both got a cup and sat down on the couch ''Mission failed'' all that you could hear after that were sighs, disappointed sighs.

Kuroko walked in the living room an hour later and sat down next to Akashi ''How are you feeling Tetsuya?'' ''I'm fine thank you Akashi-kun. How are you?'' Akashi smiled a little ''I'm doing okay, thank you''. Kuroko had a little more colour on his face than he had yesterday which was good, it meant that he was recovering physically as well as mentally but there was still something off but Akashi couldn't put his finger on it yet.

**Idk.  
R&amp;R if you want.  
Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everything seemed to be going alright.  
Kuroko was talking more but still not as much as the Miracles would like him to, but it was a starts. Kise still slept with Aomine in a room for god knows what reason but no one minded. Akashi was not happy, not at all. He didn't get why the light-blue haired male was trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

But the former captain kept his mouth shut instead he just grabbed his coffee and made his way to the library to think and calm down a bit.

Kuroko stared with a slight frown on his face at Akashi's walk as he walked away and sighed ''Aomine-kun, Kise-kun what's wrong with Akashi-kun?'' the dark-blue haired male looked up ''Nothin', don't mind him Tetsu'' ''Yeah, don't worry Kurokocchi'' the blonde joined in.

Even with those answers he still didn't trust it so he went after the red-haired captain silently, thinking about what could have happened. The library door was closed but you could still hear Akashi's shouts which was very unusual _'Stupid ******* Haizaki with his stupid **** at off the time!' _then it went quiet.

Kuroko knocked on the door softly ''Akashi-kun, can I come in?'' ''Yes, you may'' was the reply he got so he opened the library door and saw Akashi sitting against the wall that was straight across the room with his legs pulled up and his head resting against his knees.

The light-blue haired male walked to the latter and sat beside him ''What's wrong?'' ''Nuffin..'' Akashi meant 'Nothing' but it came out like a mumble. Kuroko rose one of his eyebrows ''Really?'' ''Yes'' Kuroko sighed ''Then why are you acting like a child?'' this time Akashi sat nothing and instead came out of his position and hugged Kuroko ''Because I want to'' he buried his face the light-blue haired male's chest.

Kuroko chuckled lightly and caressed his hair, It didn't bother him that Akashi was acting like this in fact he found it kind of cute but he didn't want to say that to his former captain so he kept it to himself.

A few moments later Akashi got his composure back and stood up. Then he helped Kuroko get up ''Do you want to do anything today?'' ''I want to watch a movie here with everyone'' the light-blue haired male said with a small smile on his face. Akashi smiled back ''Alright then, let's go watch a movie''

They ended up watching 'Taken' with Liam Neeson. Both Akashi and Kuroko really liked that one, Aomine not so much but he sucked it up for Kuroko which was nice of him. And about 1 hour and half an hour later after the movie ended they were going to eat out for lunch.

Kise chose a cute restaurant with simple but tasty dishes which everyone could enjoy. Kuroko had a simple Beef Ramen, Akashi had Tofu Miso soup, Aomine and Kise both had Teriyaki Chicken, Midorima had Donburi and Murasakibara had some SpringRolls.

All of them then enjoyed some street basketball but Kuroko had the uneasy feeling like someone was watching them somewhere behind a wall or tree. He looked around him but saw no one 'Maybe it's just my imagination' he thought but it didn't make the worries go away.

''Akashi-kun, can we go back to your house?'' Kuroko asked softly, he was feeling really uneasy. Everyone stopped playing ''Ofcourse, let's go Tetsuya'' Akashi grabbed his hand and started walking the way back to the mansion.

On the way back Kuroko kept looking around him, he was almost sure that there was someone following them but he didn't know from where or who the person actually was ''We're being followed, Akashi'' Kise then said soft like a whisper ''I know, let them follow us and don't react to it'' was the response he then got.

Finally back home, Kuroko almost immediately went to the guestroom to sleep because he was very tired from everything they had done today but he had fun so he didn't mind being tired that much. He still some voices from the living room but went to sleep anyways.

In the living room the other miracles were discussing on what to do now ''Maybe Hanamiya and Haizaki are working together?'' ''Maybe not'' ''Or it's someone else we've overlooked but I don't know what could be..''

Midorima and Akashi were arguing about them being followed ''Why didn't you do anything?! Have you forgotten about that threat?'' ''Shintarou, ofcourse I haven't but I couldn't make Tetsuya more frightened than he already was, I mean he shaking. Don't you understand?'' Akashi fell back in a chair that was behind him.

The green-haired male looked at his former captain with sympathy ''Akashi, we all know that you want to help Kuroko but that doesn't mean just being nice to him and ignoring what's on right now'' Midorima ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

The red-haired male looked at the floor, almost glaring at it exhaustedly.  
''You're right Shitarou, you are absolutely right about that but..'' Akashi took a deep breath ''I just don't know what to do or who I should go to next..I just don't know but everyone's expecting me to but I just don't have any idea on how to handle this..'' tears welled up the red-haired male's eyes and ran down his tears.

Akashi felt defeated. He was exhausted since he hadn't had a good night sleep in about two almost three days now and he felt like he could collapse at any time. ''Shintarou call Atsushi and then please go check up on Tetsuya'' ''Okay Akashi'' Midorima followed the 'orders' that he had gotten.

Murasakibara walked to the livingroom since he had been in the kitchen ''What can I do for you Aka-chin?'' Akashi looked up at the very tall male in front of him ''Please carry me to my room, I don't think I can take another step today'' the purple-haired giant nodded and picked Akashi up ''Aka-chin ,Mido-chin and I will watch Kuro-chin for you tonight so you can sleep''.

Akashi smiled ''Thank you Atsushi'' after he was brought to his room he crawled in bed right away and closed his eyes. He thought about the letter and who it could have been besides Haizaki and Hanamiya.

''Tetsuya, I will save you from this hell, I promise''

**It has been super long since I've last updated.  
I'm sorry!  
I've been really busy with school but I'll try to write another chapter this weekend and if it works out it'll be up on Sunday night or Monday morning but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, sorry that It had no action.**

**R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi only got a little bit of sleep but not much since he was woken up by a loud crash downstairs.  
It woke everyone in the house and Aomine quickly made his way down because he was the fastest of all of them at the moment being all basketball crazy had it's good points.

When the tanned male got to where the sound had been, glass was shattered on the floor and another letter laid in the middle of the mess that someone made.

Tiredly he grabbed the letter and walked back upstairs ''Akashi, another one for you'' he handed Akashi who stood just outside of his room the letter ''Thank you..Daiki..'' was his reply as he made his way back into his room.

Akashi could hear the voices of Kise, Aomine and Midorima but he didn't really concentrate on them to know what they were saying instead he stared at the letter wondering what would be in it now.

The red-haired male carefully opened the envelop and got the paper out of it.  
Then he started reading _'So Seijuro, getting a little tired, are we? That's too bad since we're going to play with you a little longer until you break aswell before we'll take Tetsuya from you. It's frustrating, isn't it? Being able to do nothing but watch as your beloved falls apart? Well good, I hope it hurts. We want to see you all crying for your precious player.  
You __**Know**__ Why Akashi Seijuro''_

A light gasp escaped from his lips before he stumbled back and hit the wall ''..Why..'' he curled into a ball the floor, the letter slipping from his fingers softly landing on the floor.

''Why..I don't understand..'' a knock on the door woke him from his trance and he quickly got up ''Yes?'' the door opened revealing a teary Kuroko ''A-Akashi-kun…'' before Akashi could react the lightly smaller male was already in his arms.

The red-haired male took a few seconds before being able to react ''Tetsuya..shh what's wrong?'' he stroked the boy's hair. Kuroko sniffed ''..I had a nightmare..'' Akashi's eyes soften ''Well, let's sit on the bed and you can tell me about it, okay?'' the latter just nodded curtly.

Akashi then moved them both to the bed and sat down next to the light-blue haired male. Kuroko slowly started to speak ''I was alone in a forest walking I guess, then there was some sort of flash and everything was white but when I looked in front of me each one of you were laying there so I ran up to you but everyone was ice cold. So I looked at my hands..They were covered in blood your blood Akashi-kun. I was so scared..'' Kuroko's voice died away softly as he sobbed in Akashi's shoulder.

The red-head bit his lip and looked down at the boy ''Nothing's going to happen Tetsuya. I promise you're safe here. And you can sleep here tonight'' ''Really?'' Kuroko looked up with his baby blue eyes and Akashi nodded.

Not long after they both laid in the bed looking at each other, both tired but still couldn't sleep.  
Kuroko smiled softly at Akashi ''I love you, Akashi-kun'' ''I love you to Tetsuya'' he smiled back.  
They shared a sweet kiss and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko woke up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat as he looked around himself not really sure where he was anymore. He had a nightmare about being kidnapped and kept hostage in some basement.

Then he felt something shift against him slightly so he looked down only to find a sleeping Akashi next to him. Kuroko sighed in relief and looked at him for a moment before laying back down next to his former red-haired captain and boyfriend.

In the morning the light-blue haired phantom went to take a shower but first he had to crawl out of Akashi's bed carefully not to wake him up since he looked really tired and had dark circles under his eyes.

Once Kuroko was in the bathroom, he turned on the hot water and took a good look at himself.  
The bruises on his thighs were starting to fade along with some of the wounds on his back, he thought back about what happened back there a few days ago and hot tears streamed down his face.

Akashi woke up once he heard that the shower was turned on and figured that Kuroko went to take a shower. He got up and got dressed rather quickly because he needed to make a phone call to his father about picking a few people from certain schools and bringing them at the Akashi estate.

So he took out his phone and made the call, getting a reply that they would be there in about 3 hours. The red-haired male then knocked on the door ''Tetsuya, are you almost done?'' he heard light sobs coming from the room ''..A-almost done Akashi-kun'' he sighed ''Okay, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast''

Once Akashi was downstairs he heard rumbling in the kitchen and some low voices, he opened the door and found Kise and Murasakibara making pancakes ''Good morning Akashicchi/Aka-chin'' they said at the same time and Akashi gave a soft smile ''Good morning'' he looked around ''Where are Daiki and Shintarou?'' ''Living room'' Kise answered before pouring some pancake batter in a hot pan.

Looking into the living room he saw Aomine setting up the table and Midorima making some shakes for everyone in different flavors. Akashi let out a soft sigh and waited for Kuroko patiently. It took Kuroko about 10 minutes to get dressed and go downstairs.

There he was greeted with tons of food, drinks and of course his friends who were smiling at him. The light-blue haired boy awkwardly sat down next to his boyfriend and looked down at his hands.

Kise was the first to speak up ''Kurokocchi, what kind of pancake do you want? We have blueberry, strawberry, apple, honey, blackberry and syrup.'' ''Uhm..blueberry Kise-kun'' he answered quietly and quickly there was a blueberry pancake on his plate with a vanilla milkshake next to it, Kuroko looked surprised at the milkshake and then at the rest of the group ''I made it for you Kuroko, I thought you might like it'' said Midorima with a light smile on his face. Kuroko's eyes sparkled and he began to drink the milkshake.

Everyone else went to eat soon after and they all had a good time almost as if nothing happened and it was just a normal day. Not that anyone minded since Kuroko was still recovering. Aomine's phone rang suddenly and he picked up ''Hello?'' ''Hello Daiki, I hope you still remember me'' his eyes widened slightly ''What do you want?'' ''I want your dear Tetsuya, it's pretty obvious. I want him Broken, scattered and alone. Just like you guys did with me'' Then the person hang up without uttering another word.

A low groan was heard and they rest looked at the tan guy curiously ''Akashi, come with me'' he stood up and walked out of the room with Akashi following him rather quickly ''What is it?'' ''I know who it was that molested Tetsu, he called me just now. He wants Tetsu broken scattered just like we did to him'' ''You mean..This is going to be difficult since I no longer know where he is, he moved somewhere else just yesterday''

Aomine frowned ''You better find him quick before he pulls something on Tetsu Akashi'' and with that he left the mansion clearly frustrated. Akashi walked back to the dining room ''Ryouta, go after him'' Kise nodded and got his jacket before leaving in a hurry to the basketball court nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

Kise went as fast as he could but that didn't mean that he could catch up with the taller male. He ran for about ten minutes straight before he saw the basketball court that Aomine was playing on right now, Kise felt a bit sorry for the basket because it was clearly being abused by Aomine's actions.

''Aominecchi!'' The blonde shouted as he got closer to the court, the tanned male looked up ''…Kise''  
He had stopped playing with the ball and let it roll to the side without looking at it and started walking to bench and waited for Kise to get there which took him about two minutes.

When they said down Kise started talking ''Aominecchi, we all know that you worry about him but getting angry won't get you anywhere. You just need to accept that we can't really do anything until we got the rapist so try to calm down'' Aomine frowned ''That doesn't mean that we have to sit still and ignore that anything had happened, He called me Kise! He fucking called me! That means that we know him but we still don't know who where he is.''

The blonde fell silent and looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. The taller male stopped talking and looked at his former teammate ''Kise..you okay?'' he placed a hand on the others back.  
He got no answer from Kise instead just a quiet sob followed by more. The model buried his face in Aomine's chest ''I'm sorry..''

The dark-blue haired wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male ''Shh..it's not your fault, sorry for shouting at you. I'm just so frustrated..'' He then kissed the blonds head ''Let's go back, okay?'' he asked in a soft spoken voice, the latter just nodded wiping his tears and standing up. 

About twenty minutes later they were back in the house but it didn't look the same way as when they felt it. A window was broken, the table was knocked over along with some chairs, blood on the carpet and a mirror shattered. Midorima and Murasakibara laid on the ground both covered in bruises unconscious, the two miracles rushed over to them ''Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!''

Midorima opened his eyes slowly ''Kise..Aomine…..They got to him..Haizaki..Hanamiya and Og..'' The green-haired male fell out of consciousness again. Aomine and Kise looked at eachother ''We need to find Akashi and Kuroko, fast'' Kise ran upstairs, checking all the rooms and Aomine called an ambulance for the two wounded.

Kise almost had all of the rooms and then opened Akashi's room to find the red-head with the bluenette on the floor both covered in blood, scratches and bruises. Kuroko seemed to be unconscious but Akashi on the other hand Kise wasn't sure of ''Akashicchi? Can you hear me?'' he moved a little closer slowly ''..Yeah….Ryou..ta.. You need to get Tetsuya to the hospital h-he's hurt pretty badly, I'm going after the bastards, they fled when they heard you guys come in. since now I know who they are now. They're dead meat''

As the red haired ex-captain stood up, Kise could see that he was bleeding from the side ''But Akashicchi..You're hurt'' Akashi looked up at the blond with a sad smile ''Yeah, I know but that's not important. Bring Tetsuya to the hospital, that's an order''

Akashi then walked out of the room with an expressionless face going after the three men that were responsible for all of this. When Akashi was gone the ambulance had arrived taking the miracles to the hospital for intensive care.

About a mile from the Akashi estate were the offenders ''You idiots! Now they'll go to the police. This is not what I wanted, I just wanted to scare them but you went too far Haizaki, Hanamiya!'' a male voice said from somewhere in the street. A certain boy smirked and followed the sound while gripping a pair of shiny scissors tightly ''Haa?! You're blaming us?! You're the one who started this you moron, we just went along because we hate them all but they didn't ruin our lives well maybe a little but still this is all your fault!''

Akashi now was close enough to see their faces and stepped into the light where they others were standing ''Well Well Well, Haizaki Shougo, Hanamiya Makoto and Ogiwara Shigehiro. Care to explain to me why you did what you did these past weeks?'' he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hanamiya frowned ''Akashi Seijuro, Shouldn't you know? Since you're absolute'' he rolled his eyes. Haizaki on the other saw that something wasn't right ''Akashi it was just a joke, ya know'' Akashi's eyes turned to him and he could've sworn that they glowed ''Just. A. Joke? I'll show you a joke'' The red head started to walk to the silver haired male.

And right when Akashi was about to pierce the offenders skin, he heard sirens of police cars coming their way ''Kise you sneaky bastard'' Akashi mumbled with a small smile and quickly put the scissors away.

Not five minutes later the police cars stopped and the three boys were arrested and Akashi was taken to the hospital, just in time. Hanamiya, Haizaki and Ogiwara weren't happy at all, they knew they would go to prison for a long time if not forever but no one knew how long yet but in all honesty they didn't want to know.

Back at the hospital five of the six miracles were awake, the only one who was still out of it was Akashi and Kuroko was sitting by his bed side. The red-haired boy had lost a lot of blood and was on the verge of death when they got him there was needed to be treated immediately.

Now it was just waiting for Akashi.  
Midorima and Murasakibara got off with some bruises and a small concussion not that they minded that much. Kuroko on the other hand had a stab wound in his arm, heavy bruising on his arms and a black eye.

But Akashi who was actually protecting Kuroko with his own body got it the worst, three stab wounds on the left side of his back, one cracked rib, bruised arm and a fracture in his wrist.  
The light-blue haired miracle looked at his boyfriend in guilt feeling like it was his fault that they all got hurt like this.

Aomine and Kise got to the room where they were all laying ''Tetsu, Midorima, Murasakibara we're so glad that you are okay'' they sat down on chairs that were put in the room ''What about me Daiki? Aren't you glad for me?'' came a soft voice from the bed.

''Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin/Akashi-kun! You're awake.'' Everybody walked over to his bed ''Yes, I'm so happy to see that you're all alive'' Akashi was acting a little out of character but no one minded since it had been a rough few days ''Akashi-kun..I'm so sorry that this happened'' Kuroko whispered.  
''It's not your fault Tetsuya, it's not. If anything, it's my fault.'' Akashi sat up very carefully and took Kuroko in his arms ''I love you so much and I am so grateful that I can hold you in my arms'' tears streamed down the ex-captains face in relieve and kissed the other boys cheek.

Kuroko wiped the tears and looked at his lover on the bed before hugging him lightly ''I love you too Akashi..No..Sei-kun'' He heard a soft chuckle and then just Akashi's breathing and soft whispers that were told in his ear. Kuroko then turned around and asked the rest of the miracles to leave the room for a while.

Aomine just got up and left along with Murasakibara. Midorima who understood after two minutes turned bright pink and got up, leaving quickly. And Kise just winked ''Don't do anything too rough Kurokocchi, Akashicchi is really vulnerable right now, just wait a few weeks'' and with that he also left the room leaving the two lovers alone with their thoughts.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other before laughing at their friends reactions and then they laid down. They were smaller than most so they could lay next to each other with no problem ''Sei-kun, thank you for everything that you did for me'' Akashi smiled ''I will always protect you Tetsuya, I love you and I wouldn't want to live without you''

The sixth man blushed and nodded ''I wouldn't want to live with you either, I love you too much for that'' They looked each other in the eye before closing them and sharing a kiss and falling asleep safe and sound.

**The end.  
**

**I know it's kind of a sappy ending but I like it and I also hope that you do if not sorry then.  
It has been a lot of fun for me to write this story and I am proud of it and I don't regret any of the choices I made while writing this.**

**Also thank you so much for the reviews, they really kept me going. I know that there aren't many of them but those reviews made me really happy and I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Thank you all so much**


End file.
